symphogear_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cagliostro (M-MV)
Lemon-Yellow |Occupation = Symphogear User |VA (English) = UK |VA (Japanese) = Shota Aoi }} was an alchemist from the top brass of the Bavarian Illuminati. Cagliostro is introduced in Senki Zesshou Symphogear M as a main protagonist, where she becomes an official user of the Symphogear system. Cagliostro uses the Kinknui relic, which takes the form of arm guards/gauntlets. Her theme color is yellow. Profile *'Full Name:' Cagliostro (カリオストロ) *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' 19 *'Height: '''188cm *'Three Sizes: B96/W60/H85 *'Nationality: '''Italian Etymology She is based off of ''Count Alessandro di Cagliostro, an Italian magician who was supposedly part of the Illuminati. Appearance Cagliostro is a tall and busty girl of 19 years. She has thigh-length, turquoise hair with portions held up in small pigtails by braided strands and green beads. Long forelocks that frame her face and end at her chest, ending in upright curls. Her eyes are pink and she has long lashes. She has a cowlick. During the events of AXZ, Cagliostro wore a revealing black and lavender dress with long, frilly sleeves and gold choker. It had gold accents and a matching zipper down the front. Gold rings around both thighs, linked to her dress by a pair of gold chain-links, a purple gem at the end of each. Gold and violet heels. Personality Originally, Cagliostro was a swindler know for his endless lies. However, since obtaining a perfect body she has determined to never lie about her feelings. On the surface, Cagliostro appears naive, energetic and spontaneous but at times, she can be serious. She possesses a almost demonic temper. History During AXZ Cagliostro used to be a man, but after he met Saint-Germain, his body was biologically altered via alchemy into the perfect form of a "woman". This granted Cagliostro an extended lifespan and permanent youth. Being Revived Spellcaster becoming a relic/Kinknui's creation Meeting Kiseki and Haruna Relationships Friends *[[Chinatsu Kiseki|'Chinatsu Kiseki ']] *[[Kobayashi Haruna|'''Kobayashi Haruna]] *'Prelati' *[[Hikawa Sora|'Hikawa Sora']] *[[Hikami Mizu|'Hikami Mizu']] *[[Mayumi Schmidt|'Mayumi Schmidt ']] Attacks and Abilities Holy Chant Aria Kinkui tron Abilities Cagliostro is the user of the Kinknui relic. A relic formed from the fragments of the Spellcaster, her originally used Faust Robe. However, she is not "attuned" and uses LiNKER to keep her powers stable. As a candidate for the Symphogear, she can activate relics with her song and summon Armed Gear in battle. Similar to Shul Shagana, Kinknui isn't handheld but instead linked to the armor within both hands and forearms. Her Armed Gear takes the form of arm guards/gauntlets. Attacks * In her Faust Robe, Cagliostro draws a pink heart in front of her, kissing another one with her fingers before punching it toward her target. * Cagliostro's Armed Gear charges with energy, before she punches her target twice, followed with a roundhouse kick, leaping into the air and coming down with powerful axe kick. * * * Superb Song Cagliostro's Superb Song surrounds her in a wave of gold energy, before she charges toward her target at fullpower. Character Songs Gallery UpdatedRef Cagliostro.jpg|Cagliostro Refsheet Cagliostro Expression set.jpg|Cagliostro Expression Sheet Cagliostro Symphogear.png|Faust Robe Cagliostro Symphogear ref.jpg|Symphogear Trivia *Her battle song genre is traditional German mixed with Pop. *Cagliostro's attacks are in English and Japanese. *Like Prelati, Cagliostro was taught to speak German by Saint-Germain. *Cagliostro's birthday falls on June 2nd, therefore her Star Sign is Gemini. *She is tallest of the Senki Zesshou Symphogear M-MAX ''cast of Gear Users.'' Category:User Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear M Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear M Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Symphogear Users Category:Haruna Artist Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear MV Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear MAX Category:Canon Characters